In the machine tool trade, such as computer numerical controlled machining (CNC machining), the work pieces and work piece holding devices, i.e., vices, are manually loaded and unloaded onto the work table of the machine tool. Machine operators commonly load and unload work pieces or holding devices, which may weigh up to 200 pounds, several times in a normal workday without assistance. Machine tools in general are poorly designed to ease the loading and unloading of auxiliary equipment and tooling. Typically, a machine tool operation cell is located inside an enclosure, which forces the operator to lean into and over the enclosure opening when loading or unloading work pieces and holding devices. Machine operators can suffer strains, back injuries, hernias, or other similar injuries while loading heavy and awkward tooling or work pieces onto the machine tool's work table. Moreover, machine operators can drop the heavy and awkward tooling or work pieces during loading, resulting in damage to the machine tool as well as the tooling or work piece.
Thus, there is a need for a device that will easily and conveniently assist a machine operator in the safe loading and unloading of work pieces and auxiliary equipment.